


Fantasies

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You and Dean decide to have a little fun living out a fantasy when you find yourselves working a case out on a football field.





	Fantasies

“Hey, I have a question,” you mumbled, talking to Dean’s back as you scanned your EMF meter back and forth through the air. “If the ghost is haunting the high school, what exactly are we doing out here on the football field instead of, I don’t know, inside the actual building?”

Dean didn’t even bother looking back at you, but you could tell he was smiling. “Due diligence, Y/N, due diligence.”

You laughed out loud at that one. “Really, Dean? Due diligence? Is that what you’re calling it?”

Dean stopped then and turned back to you with a grin. “What would you call it?”

You paused dramatically, pretending to be deep in thought. “Hmm…how about goofing off reliving high school glory days while Sam’s back in the school doing all the actual work?”

“Woah!” Dean chuckled, shaking his head. “I am not reliving high school glory days.”

“Oh really?” you asked, grinning. “So, you’re really going to tell me you were not the guy who hooked up with the hottest girls in school under those bleachers over there?”

“No!” he said. Then, he smirked and winked. “I was much more of a supply closet kinda guy myself.”

“Ha!” you scoffed, shaking your head as you pushed past him to continue down the field. “I bet.”

“Hey!” Dean yelled, rushing to keep up with you. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh, come on, Dean. It’s so stereotypical. The hot, bad boy skipping class to hook up in supply closets. Could you have been anymore cliche?”

“Well, I wasn’t exactly in school to learn, Y/N,” Dean bragged, winking again. “I kinda had some other priorities.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, like banging the head cheerleader in the middle of the football field.”

Dean turned in front of you, blocking your path, and grinned. “You know something, Y/N? It kinda sounds like you’re jealous.”

Your mouth dropped open then, a swift denial rushing to your lips. “Me, jealous? Yeah, right.”

Dean took a step forward. “Really? So, you’re saying you’ve never fantasized about having sex right here, in the middle of the 50 yard line?”

You leaned your head back to look at him, your mouth running dry at his words. “Nnn…no…”

Dean stepped forward again, the heat radiating off of him sending a shiver down your spine. “You’re telling me that you’ve never once thought about it.” He pushed closer, his body now nearly touching yours. “About having this whole field to yourself, just the two of you, moving together, taking all the time in the world to just touch every inch of each other, all…” closer, “night…” closer, “long…” closer.

His face was just inches from yours now, and you could feel your heart speed up as his eyes bored into yours. You were pretty sure you couldn’t even think properly, let alone speak, so you just shook your head.

Dean’s grin widened, slow and easy. “That’s too bad, because it’s really something, Y/N. I know I’ve thought about it.”

You swallowed hard. “You…you have?”

“Oh yeah.” His hand found its way to your hip, gripping it gently, yet firmly. “Football field? Great fantasy. You really should try it.”

Your tongue darted out from between your lips and you ran it slowly along the bottom. Finding courage you didn’t even know you had, you took his belt and gently tugged it. “Hmm…maybe I will.”

“Mmm…” Dean growled, just as his lips claimed yours, filled with an intense heat and hunger that shot straight to your core.

You opened your mouth to him immediately, letting his tongue sweep in as your hands fumbled with his belt buckle, telling him without words exactly what you needed.

He quickly got the message, undoing his belt buckle and letting his jeans fall without even breaking the kiss. He lifted you up then, his hands supporting your thighs and your legs wrapping around his waist, as he gently lowered you to the ground.

All too quickly, he let you go, pulling back onto his heels to strip off his shirt before turning his full attention back to you. Your heart was beating in your ears as he looked down at you, goosebumps rising all over your body.

Dean smiled, his hands making their way to grip your ankles, his voice gruff. “You wanna hear the best part about my fantasy, Y/N?”

His fingers ghosted up your legs, as you nodded, sending little bolts of electricity all over your body. “The best part,” he whispered, slowly unbuttoning your shirt as he talked, “is how private it is. You wouldn’t think a big football stadium could ever be private,” your jeans came off next, sending a gust of cold air onto your legs that Dean quickly blocked with his body, “but, in my fantasy, it is. So private you could do just about anything.”

“Anything?” you whispered, as Dead undid your bra, letting it fall to the floor, leaving just your panties behind.

“Anything,” he affirmed, lowering his head and taking your nipple into his mouth, bringing you up off the ground with a soft moan. He splayed one hand across your stomach, holding you steady, while the other hand slowly ran up your thigh, teasing your growing heat.

“Deannn…..” you whined, pulling at the top of his hair, not even knowing what you were asking for. All you knew was that your skin felt like it was on fire and you couldn’t make it stop.

But, Dean knew exactly what you needed, answering your cries without you even having to ask. He let your breast go with a soft pop, kissing his way down your stomach, until he was hovering just above where you needed him the most. He put his teeth on the edge of your panties, his eyes flicking up to hold your gaze as he slowly dragged them down.

And, before you could say another word, his lips were on you, his tongue darting in and out of your folds, alternating between hard licking and gently sucking. When he grazed over your clit, you gasped, your eyes flying closed and your hips grounding down to meet him. Your orgasm came quick and fast, the anticipation leading to an instant release. All the while, Dean kept going, his tongue darting in and out, working you through it, as you came down from your high.

You took a shuddering breath as he finally lifted his head and licked his lips, the grin reappearing on his face. “See? Anything.”

You laughed, the orgasm making you feel light-headed and giddy. “Ha! You can say that again.”

Your eyes finally refocused, and you met Dean’s stare, noticing the sweat that was coating his face, the only sign of the strain he was exhibiting from letting you be the focus.

“You know,” you whispered, sitting up to face him, putting your hands on the waistband of his boxers. “If we really can do anything, I have a few ideas.”

Before he could respond, you pulled his waistband down, freeing his cock, and a soft moan fell from his lips as your hand landed on it and pumped a few times. “Rrr….really?” he groaned, his voice hoarse, his eyes fluttering closed.

“Mmm hmm…my turn,” you muttered, pushing him back and straddling his hips. You guided his erection towards your waiting pussy and sank down on it in one fluid motion, a blissful sigh leaving your lips.

After giving yourself a moment to adjust, you started moving, slowly at first, but quickly gaining momentum and speed as he began to thrust up, meeting you halfway. The two of you set a steady rhythm, his hands resting on your back as you rode him, giving him all you had.

But, as your orgasm began to build again, Dean took over, rolling you over and changing the angle, hitting into you hard and fast, helping you chase that high once again. When you finally crested, screaming his name, he came right along with you, spilling his seed into you with a loud grunt.

Spent, he collapsed onto you, holding his weight on his elbows so he wouldn’t crush you, and buried his face into your neck. “Damn…” he whispered.

“Yeah…” you echoed, your breath still making its way back into your chest. “Wow…I think I believe you about the football field now.”

He leaned up and smirked at you. “Told ya, didn’t I?”

“You did,” you laughed, as he leaned down to kiss you once again, this time taking his time, surprising you with his gentle passion.

You smiled against his lips, but, just then, Sam’s distant voice filled the air. “Hey, where are you two?! You’ve been gone for like 30 minutes! How long can scanning a football field take?”

You burst out laughing as Dean leaned back and groaned. “My brother has the worst timing.”

“It’s okay,” you whispered, leaning in to nip at Dean’s neck. “‘Cause, I have a feeling that once this case is wrapped, we can think of a few other fantasies for us to fulfill.”

Dean growled, pulling you close and capturing your lips once again, a promise of many more football field nights to come.


End file.
